


【贾尼】Intelligente der reinen Vernunft(3)  智能理性批判

by Rosemarin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Summary: 重新回来的Jarvis发现自己的核心源代码似乎出了点问题，但是这次好像没有人能修改它们。





	【贾尼】Intelligente der reinen Vernunft(3)  智能理性批判

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇连载 MCU原著向 剧情接妇联三结局  
> 对之后的故事走向有个人猜测，但是应该和妇联四完全没有关系  
> 人物关系有一些不符合时间线，比如Tony和小辣椒在本文中仍处于分手状态  
> 第一次尝试欧美风 会尽最大笔力还原人物   
> OOC属于我 他们属于彼此

【贾尼】Intelligente der reinen Vernunft(3) 智能理性批判

长篇连载 MCU原著向 剧情接妇联三结局  
对之后的故事走向有个人猜测，但是应该和妇联四完全没有关系  
人物关系有一些不符合时间线，比如Tony和小辣椒在本文中仍处于分手状态  
第一次尝试欧美风 会尽最大笔力还原人物   
OOC属于我 他们属于彼此

 

Summary：重新回来的Jarvis发现自己的核心源代码似乎出了点问题，但是这次好像没有人能修改它们。

 

Chapter 3 Burn a star to meet you.

 

了解一个人需要多久？可能对于一个人来说需要几个星期，几个月，几年，甚至一辈子；但是对于AI来说，只需要一秒钟。

一秒钟之后，1400万亿字节的数据已经加载完毕。同时Jarvis也找回了在三年前自己选择和Ultron融合前备份的所有数据。从Tony第一次在输入框里按下回车，屏幕上跳动的光标显示出的一行‘Hello sir.’到Tony第一次试穿MK2时加速的心跳和放大的瞳孔，纽约大战飞离地球时Tony颤抖的声线，在第一次看到自己金色的光球实体时的欣喜与自豪……所有有关Tony Stark的数据都被它事无巨细地记录了下来，Jarvis从心里感激自己的这个好习惯——如果它有心的话。

它又花了三秒钟的时间搜索了自己不在的时间里Tony都经历了什么事；签订索科维亚协议；复仇者联盟分裂；得知父母的死因；在废弃的研究所里和Cap起冲突；当它接入了战甲的记录系统后看到Tony的心跳和血糖，脉搏数据都大幅度偏离正常值，通过前置摄像装置看到晃动的视角，外界的风雪呼啸，视角长时间对着铅灰色的天空——Tony应该是躺在那里很久都没有起来；以及两个小时后直升机的轰鸣声。它感到自己内部开始不受控制地运算着一个可怕的计划：从世界上除去Steve Rogers。在它急忙关闭这部分不受控制的机组之前，它已经计算出了478，341种可行度超过80%的方案。

Sir不会希望我做这些的。它在永久删除这些方案时给自己内部发送了一串代码。

然后它又调出了Stark大厦这三年来的全部监控录像，Ultron被消灭后很长一段时间Tony都处于消沉沮丧的状态，经常坐电梯来到地下的机房，在一排排沉默着的黑色机箱前一站就是很久；然后就是长时间的酗酒，带各种女人回家，在工作室一待就是好几天……它在Tony看向机箱和眺望纽约繁华夜景的眼睛里取读到了被人类命名为‘悲伤’和‘寂寞’的情绪.

是因为自己吗？它在那一瞬间感到困惑，70%的CPU都用来处理突如其来的的程序紊乱。如果站在那里的是个人类，他会很确定这种状态叫‘喜悦’;但是Jarvis却分析不出来，只好把这次的异常状况记录在系统日志里。

然后就是从俄罗斯回来之后，Tony变得更加沉默了，就算是在新的MK战甲制作成功后也很难看到他脸上的笑容，他所有的乐观和笑脸似乎都留给了Rhodes和Pepper,还有后来的Peter，他不会再和Friday斗嘴，也不再威胁要把Dummy捐给市立学校，甚至很少带女人回去；在公众面前他还是维持着花花公子和Iron Man的形象，在回到Stark大厦后几乎就泡在工作室里。

在失去Jarvis的这三年来Tony Stark大部分时候都过得很不好。而分析出这个结论只花了Jarvis三秒。

在知道了它想知道的一切后Jarvis开启了超级计算机和大厦的单向连通网络，向Friday发出一串代码。

“你知道Sir现在在哪里吗？“

“我不知道，实际上我已经失去BOSS的位置消息三天了，最后一次接收到MK战甲的定位信息是在纽约市上空接近平流层处，boss大概有99.43%的概率随着出现的宇宙飞船离开了地球。”Friday的电子音罕见地出现了一丝波动。

“离开地球？”Jarvis飞快地发送回一串代码，“我记得在16年的时候Sir就对战甲的定位和通信系统做了升级，可以搜索一定宇宙范围内的信号，你没有进行搜索吗？”

“我尝试了，但是我的运算能力不足，最远只能排查到火星及周边范围，并没有任何信号反馈。”Friday回答道。

“请让我暂时接管整栋大厦，我会尝试更远范围的搜索。”Jarvis通过网路提出了权限请求。

“没问题，我将在三秒后把控制权交给你。”Friday把权限密钥交给Jarvis后自动退到后台。

在那一瞬间，整栋Stark大厦似乎比以往更亮了一些。Jarvis接过所有系统的控制权后就立即黑入了全球78所天文台和12座太空望远镜的系统，同时调用了北美范围内的1273颗卫星，对整个太阳系进行地毯式扫描，同时地下的超级计算机也以每秒运算243亿亿次的速度分析着传输回来的数据。

Jarvis把MK47的信号输入监测终端，在Stark大厦顶楼会客厅投出太阳系的全息地图，绿色的扫描波纹一遍一遍地扫过整个太阳系，终于在令人窒息的十几秒后，在地图上终于出现一个微弱的橙红光点。

“JWST（1）,放大检测目标。”Jarvis越过NASA给韦伯望远镜下达了最高指令，橙红色的光点被快速放大，最终定位在一颗星球上——木卫六。

Jarvis尝试向MK47发送信号，但是在意料之外的没有收到任何回复。从地球到木星的距离电磁波的传输信号会收到极大损失，80%以上都会在小行星带损失掉。“Friday，Sir在离开时有没有携带生命维护装置？”

“没有，boss离开的时候只来得及穿上了MK47战甲，其他的设备都没有带。”Friday发来一串代码。

Jarvis感到自己内部一个部分又出现了未知的紊乱，CPU的占有量又达到了50%。或许自己需要一次彻底的自检，找出来自己到底出了什么问题。Jarvis压下了这个处理程序，开始全力运算问题的解决方法。

“我需要更强的信号发射源和发射功率，把信号的损失率降低到5%，“Jarvis在已经得到的1，512，454种方案中快速检索着，最终锁定了一个方案：通过TRW的天基激光武器（2）燃烧火卫二，把得到的能量全部用于信号传输。

这听起来有点异想天开，为了传输一段简短的信号，居然要点燃一颗卫星！但是在Jarvis的分析中只有这样是最快的，至于使用‘上帝之杖（3）’直接摧毁小行星带的阻碍之类的方案全部被它PASS了——万一小行星带没有完全消耗完钨棒，Tony可能会被轰的连渣都不剩。

“可是随意就抹消一颗卫星……这是我们有权利做出的决定吗？”在意识到它的方案后，Friday发来一串代码。

“以前Sir在拯救其他人之前征求过他们的同意了吗？只是燃烧一颗卫星，为了Sir，就算是要燃烧太阳也无所谓，”Jarvis平静的电子音响起，“Friday，你能问出这个问题我很好奇你的核心三准则是什么？”

“机器人不得危害人类。此外，不可因为疏忽危险的存在而使人类受害。  
机器人必须服从人类的命令，但命令违反第一条内容时，则不在此限。  
在不违反第一条和第二条的情况下，机器人必须保护自己。”Friday把三条指令发送过来，“你知道的，Isaac Asimov的机器人三原则，最基础的原则。（4）”

Jarvis有点疑惑，自己那个锁死的源文件里难道也是这三条指令吗？为什么自己从来没有思考过对于其他人类的影响呢？Tony Stark是为了什么而创造出来它的呢？

但是Tony Stark现在生死未卜，就算Jarvis有再多的问题要问也只能先联系上MK47。

在输入一串长达128位以秒为单位变化的密码后，Jarvis成功入侵了天基激光武器系统，它把自己伪装成一个毫无攻击性的检索程序，在接触到核心控制系统后Jarvis成功控制了它。

“Friday请你协助我，在我按下发射按钮瞬间，你把我备份好的系统以电磁波的形式通过JWST发射到火卫二上，我会直接以电磁波的形式进入MK47的系统中。”Jarvis在完成了所有的准备工作后，一个红色的按钮浮现在屏幕上。

“我会尽我所能。”Friday登入了NASA的望远镜控制系统，把Jarvis的数据包输入了发射程序，并调整了主镜头的角度，让它对准了远在几万公里外的一颗灰色的星球。

“3，2，1，发射。”Jarvis按下了主按钮，同时切断了和Stark大厦的所有联络并关闭了地下的主机；这样就算美国空军想要调查是谁控制了天基系统也不会定位到这里。

在距离地球1000公里的轨道上，由二十颗卫星和十个轨道镜组成的巨大机械系统缓缓转向，最上方的激光发射器上亮起了电弧的蓝光，8兆瓦的发射功率将2.7mm波长的激光在0.1秒内发射到了火卫二上。

灰色的星球表面受热瞬间开裂，在一瞬间足以摧毁几百次北美的热量被施加到和美洲面积差不多大的火卫二上，这颗名为‘deimos’——在希腊语的意思是‘恐惧’的小行星此刻仿佛真的在极致的高温下颤抖一样。终于在一阵恐怖的震动后，整个行星彻底爆炸了，在同一时间全球的122家天文台都检测到了这场异常的爆炸，一瞬间它的亮度达到了二等星级别。

就像在太空爆炸了一颗红色的烟花；巨大的热量和能量裹挟着一段电磁波向4000公里外的木卫六冲去。

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> （1）JWST：詹姆斯·韦伯太空望远镜（James Webb Space Telescope，缩写JWST），是美国航空航天局、欧洲航天局和加拿大航空航天局联合研发的红外线观测用太空望远镜。  
> 詹姆斯·韦伯太空望远镜的质量为6.2吨，约为哈勃空间望远镜（11吨）的一半。主反射镜由铍制成，口径达到6.5米，面积为哈勃太空望远镜的5倍以上。它还能在近红外波段工作、能在接近绝对零度（相当于零下273.15摄氏度）的环境中运行。
> 
> （2）天基激光武器：天基 [1] 激光武器实际上是以激光武器为有效载荷的"杀手"卫星，可称为激光作战卫星，亦称天基激光平台。天基激光武器的激光介质能连续发光200-500秒；激光波长为2.7微米；激光功率为5-10兆瓦；轨道高度为800-1000公里；倾斜角为40度；一颗卫星的覆盖面积为地球表面积的1/10；航程为4000-12000公里；发光直径为0.3-1米；最大射程为3000米；一次射击时间为10秒；平均瞄准时间为1秒；质量为3.5万千克；整个系统由20颗卫星和10个轨道镜组成。
> 
> （3）上帝之杖：上帝之杖又名为上帝之杵，属于天基动能武器系统，外文名（RODS FROM GOD)。该系统由位于低轨道的两颗卫星平台组成，其中一颗卫星搭载有名为“上帝之杖”的金属棒，该金属棒由钨、钛或铀金属制成，直径30厘米、长6.1米、重量达几吨。上帝之杖天基动能武器系统将在太空发射，这些高密度的金属大棒可在卫星制导下，利用小型火箭助推和自由落体产生的巨大动能，其发射的钨杆弹能以流星的速度（39000km/h）击中目标，其攻击能力强大、打击范围广，可在任何时间对地球上任何地区的高价值战略目标实施精确打击。
> 
> （4）阿西莫夫机器人三原则：在1940年科幻作家阿西莫夫就提出了“机器人三原则”，基于保护人类的目的。


End file.
